poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Hope
This is how enter Hope goes in The Reign of Hope. the school entrance Agalope: Hi. Are you the new guy we're supposed to show around? Hope: Not just one. But yeah. Radne: What do you meant not one? and Malucia come out of the shadows Ryvine Sparkle: Hello. I am Ryvine Sparkle. My sister Twivine has a pendant so I made this one. Agalope: Anyways, throat this school is a awesome place. Your friend is gonna love it here. Hope: Yes. I do sense that there is something.... MAGICAL about this place. smiles and so does Malucia. Later Agalope: Over there is the science lab. Computer lab is that way. And also, we're having a big Battle of the Bands. Ryvine Sparkle: A battle of the bands? It's perfect, Hope. Radne: That's right. The whole school is pretty much rallying about it. Hope: gasps A battle ''of the bands? Ryvine Sparkle: You know since we're new. Maybe Hope can sign up. After all, he has been known to sing from time to time. Princess Malucia: I hope Matau is here. Plus, Hope sings all the time it's how he and the techno-organic siren get people to do what they want. notions for her to zip her lip Ryvine Sparkle: Was it something she said? Hope: Sorry about that. She's always like this. Malucia What you meant to say was that me being in a Battle of the Bands would be a good way to meet other students. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh yeah. What you said what she meant to say. That is what she meant.... to say. Princess Malucia: And what I would've said if you weren't the ''worst. Ryvine Sparkle: You are. I heard that Matau called you a mean bratty jerk. Hope: You'll have to excuse them. Ryvine is Vortech's brother and she's an idiot. smiles and Malucia scoffs Gwen: Oh. That's cool. Evil Ryan: Do I hear someone say Matau's name? Evil Anna: How did this works? Gwen: Where did you get that? out for Hope's pendant but backs up scratches his head as Evil Anna turn around the corner Evil Ryan: You know you're confused, buddy. This pendant means a lot to you. nods Hope: I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. Evil Ryan: Same thing for our pendants.coughs I guess you'll go on your way. and Malucia get on their way Evil Ryan: Why aren't you following them? Ryvine Sparkle: I got a pendant like yours. Evil Anna: Follow Hope. runs after Hope Evil Anna: Hi, friends. I teleported here after I go around the corner. the cafeteria later on Crash Bandicoot: How's the tour, girls? Agalope: I don't know. I mean, this boy, he was... There was something off about him. Evil Anna: I know. You mean off like this?hair changed into Princess Odette's hair Or off like this? Ryan's Dark Star gem on his forehead Oooh. Might be off like... Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? Aria Blaze: Maybe you just let the Mermaids tell us, Evil Anna. Nice hair. Solo Songnote: Ryan's not here. My fellow mermaids can't make a point on it. This boy acted weird. Maybe someone already talked to them about what they did to Ryan. Radne: So much for a good first impression. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? the doors Ryvine Sparkle: This is it, Hope. The moment you've been prepared for. Princess Malucia: Lunch? Ryvine Sparkle: No, Malucia. The thing to get Hope's powers back. Hope: You're right, Ryvine. You and Rothbart will help me. Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. Your voice is powerful enough to make them wanting something so badly, they have nothing to do but fight to get it. a portal opens up and Rothbart from the Swan Princess comes out Rothbart: So, this boy is going to do what the sirens do? Make some trouble and feed off the nagative energy? Some plan, Ryvine. Hope: Huh? Who are you and how did you know Ryvine? just rolls his eyes Hope: Anyway, it won't be same like the Dazzlings did, Mr.... What is your name? Rothbart: Rothbart. Hope: Nice to meet you, Rothbart. Name's Hope. Ryvine Sparkle: We can help you with this.Rothbart There's Equestrian magic here, friend. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to turn Sunset to the bad side and get this world to do Hope's and our bidding. Rothbart: He's right, Hope. I'll help you with your quest. And when we do, that Equestria will be Ryvine's and Odette will be mine. nods Princess Malucia: Odette? Ryvine Sparkle: That pathetic Swan Princess so-called who my friend here turned into a swan once. Princess Malucia: Yeah. out a pendant and puts it on Rothbart's neck There you go. puts on his pendant Ryvine Sparkle: I know it's Taco Tuesday, Malucia but we'll have lunch after. Just follow Hope's lead. Princess Malucia: Or my lead? Rothbart and Ryvine: HOPE'S lead! Hope: Ok. Sing with me. doors open Ryvine, Rothbart, Hope and Malucia: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Rothbart and Hope: We heard you want to get together~ Ryvine Sparkle: We heard you want to rock this school~ Hope: I've thought of something that is better~ Rothbart: Something that changes all the rules~ Ryvine Sparkle: Why pretend we're all the same~ Ryvine and Rothbart: When some of us shine brighter~ Princess Malucia: Shine brighter~ Hope: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Rothbart: Rigby (EG) Are you a loser or a fighter?~ Rigby (EG): I'm immune you know. Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine and Malucia: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Hope: You're the star and you should know it~ Princess Malucia: Yeah, you rise above the rest~ Ryvine Sparkle: It doesn't matter who you hurt~ Rothbart: If you're just proving you're the best~ Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine and Malucia: Ahh~ Ahh, ah, ahh~ Brawl~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a brawl, Band Brawl of Songs~ Let's have a brawl~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a brawl, brawl, brawl~ Band Brawl of Songs~ BRAWL!~ Kaos (Good clone): I can beat you, Mal! Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine and Malucia: BRAWL!~ Mal: Hah! Wanna bet? Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine and Malucia: BRAWL!~ Jay (EG): I really want this and understand all the magic! Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine and Malucia: BRAWL!~ Jose: Not while I'm here! Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine, Malucia and the students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Hope, Rothbart, Ryvine, Malucia and the students: Brawl~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a brawl, Band Brawl of Songs~ Let's have a brawl~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a brawl, brawl, brawl~ Band Brawl of Songs~ students continue to argue, realizing the same blue mist that allowed Hope, Rothbart and Ryvine to absorb it into their pendants while Malucia uses her magic wand to absorb the mist into it Rigby (EG): Something's smells fishy around here. And for once it's not my laundry. Evil Anna: Oooooh. He's that kind of off. Rigby (EG): You may be right, Evil Anna. Look who's with him. Dark Stars looks at Hope, Ryvine, Malucia and Ryvine's friend, Rothbart Agalope: That's Ryvine and.. uhh.. What is his friend? Rigby (EG): That's the guy named Rothbart. shrugs Redne: Rothbart? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan